


Patience

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: She just had to be patient





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Drabble Prompt #1 for [](http://auntbijou.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://auntbijou.livejournal.com/)**auntbijou**

It was an interesting revelation. In retrospect, Hermione felt foolish for never noticing before. After all, Ron was one of her best friends, as well as the boy whom she had fancied for longer than she cared to remember. She’d always believed him to either not realize how she felt or to not know how to tell her that he didn't feel the same. She knew differently now. It had occurred to her while watching him play chess with Harry. He wasn’t oblivious; he was just taking his time and deciding what to do. She just had to be patient.

End


End file.
